Uma
Uma is a major antagonist in the Descendants franchise. She first appeared as the main antagonist in both Descendants 2 and its prequel novel Rise of The Isle Of the Lost. She is also confirmed to appear in Descendants 3 in an unknown role. She is one of the two arch enemies of Mal (the other being Zevon) and the self proclaimed leader of her own pirate crew. She was portrayed by China Anne McClain, who also played Freddie Facilier in the first season of Descendants: Wicked World. History ''Rise of The Isle Of the Lost'' Uma was friends with Mal and Mad Maddy as a child until Mal pulled a prank on her by pretending to fall off of a dock then dumping a bucket of shrimp in her hair leaving it with a permanent disgusting stench. She watched as the VKs went to Auradon and was filled with rage and envy. She eventually befriends Harry Hook who becomes her first mate and gets her own ship. The two later recruit Gil and various others on the Isle to join their crew. She then hears from one of the goblins that King Triton's trident fell into the river on the Isle after Arabella accidentally lost it. Uma eventually finds the trident and along with her crew travels to the Isle Of the Doomed in search of a map but instead find magical items including Ursula's old necklace. After a brief battle the reformed VKs retrieve the trident, leaving Uma in a fit of rage. At the end of the book she vows vengeance on Mal and the others. ''Descendants 2'' After the events of the novel Uma along with Harry, Gil and her crew are attempting to break down the barrier between the Isle and Auradon. Once Mal returns after being put under too much pressure in Auradon, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos search for her only for Ben to be kidnapped. Uma then blackmails Mal into giving her the Fairy Godmother's wand in exchange for Ben. Towards the end of the movie she attempts to steal the wand by making Ben fall in love with her. After being confronted Uma leaps into the waters below only to reveal that she too has tentacles just like her mother, she fights Mal in her dragon form before Ben comes between them. At the end of the movie Uma emerges from the water again breaking the fourth wall to the audience hinting at another sequel. Personality Uma is a misunderstood, vengeful, and sassy individual. She is very ambitious, determined, and short-tempered. She is shown to be very sarcastic and argumentative, and according to Mal is very melodramatic. She holds a grudge against Mal in particular due to the events from their childhoods and how Mal got an opportunity to go to Auradon instead of herself. More than anything, however, Uma is a hurt and envious girl who lashes out, it is rather blatant that her own mother doesn't even care about her and the only people who are known to appear to be Harry and Gil. Appearance Uma is a beautiful, average height, dark skinned girl with thick, long turquoise hair put into braided dreadlocks. Her makeup is lightly made, with an exception to her turquoise coloured eye shadow. She wears a turquoise leather jacket that is slightly military looking to represent her leadership and strength as a captain. Uma sports a dark purple mesh shirt under her military jacket as well. She also wears a belt along with a turquoise fringed skirt, (sometimes is seen wearing the skirt with aqua coloured leggings) and brown distressed boots. She also wears fingerless, leather black gloves and a sheath to hold her sword. Her pirate hat, leather jacket, and shoes are all distressed. They all are adorned with different types of sea trickets like shiny little crabs, starfishes, sea shells, octopuses, feathers, nets, and little skulls. She is seen sporting various accessiories like her scallywag swag earrings, turquoise and white bead bracelets, her mother Ursula's golden seashell necklace, her pirate crews symbolic pin, and a golden ring. Trivia *In the books and movie, she works for her mother in a Fish and Chip shop. *She is the third main antagonist to be a VK with the first two being CJ and Zevon. *She is also the second villain to have a personal conflict and history with Mal,the first being Zevon. *She is the second VK to be a pirate with the first being CJ. *She is the second most short tempered character from the franchise, directly behind Audrey. *Uma is the most tragic main antagonist in the series so far. This is due to Uma being the one who is shown and intended with the most sympathy on screen while the others such as Maleficent and Zevon are tragic due to their pasts and how they are treated by their peers whilst CJ is tragic due to being ignored by her father of whom she looks up to and how she appears to not be able to hold up any sort of friendship with anyone (with the exception of Zevon). The main difference between Uma and these three however is that Uma uses her tragic background as motivation whilst the others acknowledge their tragic stories but do not use them as primary motivation. Navigation